


Arrow Short Stories - Thinking about it

by PersonalSpaceStef



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Birds of Prey, Post Episode: s02e17 Birds of Prey, Quentin's Lance Thoughts, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpaceStef/pseuds/PersonalSpaceStef
Summary: Things that come to mind while rewatching Arrow and me posted a short thing about it.Chapters can be read alone.1. Episode 2x17 Quentin Lance thinks about the day and wonders about Oliver...





	Arrow Short Stories - Thinking about it

2x17 Birds of Prey

 

Quentin Lance arrived home very late. 

Lots of paperwork for the arrest of Helena Bertinelli and even more because of the death of her father.

Quentin also had to make sure his daughter, the one in the business suite, was alright after being kidnapped.  
She wasn't hurt physically and mentally, well it wasn't the first time she had been kidnapped.  
They agreed to go to the A.A. meeting in the morning after breakfast together.

His other daughter, the one in the leather suite, had answered his text and confirmed to being alright as well.

So he arrived at home in the early morning hours.

Drank a glass of water, brushed his teeth, changed clothes and went to bed.

Of course he couldn't go to sleep. 

The whole day kept repeating over and over in his head.

How worried he had been about Laurel’s day in court.

He thought about talking to her about it, but realized she wouldn’t listen to him. She was too much like him in this regard. Sometimes they just had too much in common.

He and a few of the others and of course the S.W.A.T unit were stationed around the court house.   
Helena was likely to arrive here. To take a chance to take out her father.

Lance was stationed at a side entrance; sitting in his car drinking bad coffee from a nearby place. They had sent one of the younger officers to get it for them.

“Shots being fired. She is here.”, the radio had cracked and all hell had broken loose.

The door of the side entrance opened and people ran out. The S.W.A.T. van came closer and a second later the cops were pouring out of it.

The building’s door opened again and Frank Bertinelli was shoved out by none other than C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated. 

He asked Oliver immediately where Laurel was. Why else would the other man be at the court house today? Quentin would have heard of any other reason.

Oliver loved Laurel still and was always trying to be there for her. That, Quentin decided, was one off his better qualities.

But Laurel was still inside and his nightmare began. Oliver stayed to keep him company and of course because he was worried himself. They didn’t speak much after finding out what exactly Oliver had seen of the bad guys. 

The S.W.A.T. unit seemed prepared and unprepared at the same time. It was confusing.  
But Quentin believed in the law and its power and people. The police would make everything right.   
His girl would be alright.

But then Adam Donner revealed the truth and Quentin saw red.

Laurel had only been there because she was expandable. They had screwed everything up.  
They had underestimated Helena. 

She had always worked alone, since her public fallout with the Arrow. 

Quentin didn’t expect him to help her, not with Laurel involved and because he had changed his M.O.  
Not killing anyone would probably also mean not killing Frank Bertinelli. 

So Quentin had called and they had exchanged Laurel for Helena’s father and no one would have died if it hadn’t been for the asshole from the S.W.A.T. unit.

It was almost two o’clock now. Half asleep Quentin jerked upright in bed.

 

When he had called the Arrow Queens phone had rang. 

A weird coincidence sure, but Queen had immediately turned around and had shown Quentin Moira Queen was calling.  
Her picture and the word Mum had flashed brightly on the screen. Quentin remembered it exactly.  
In that moment he had not cared to think about it even a second longer.  
Moira had maybe seen her son in the news and wanted to confirm for herself that her boy was alright.  
Quentin could understand this perfectly.

But why had Oliver turned around in the first place? Quentin probably had a very confused look on his face but Oliver already had his back to the officer. He couldn’t have seen it.  
So he hadn’t reacted to Quentin’s look and the cop hadn’t asked a question yet.

So why turn around?

And Oliver also hadn’t said: “My mum is calling. Do you mind if I take the call?”, as if the call had interrupted a conversation. Why turn around?

It didn’t make any sense. Unless Queen knew who Quentin was calling in that exact moment and needed to prove he wasn’t the one on the other end.

The Arrow’s fixation on Laurel, him knowing Sara, Felicity Smoak, the absence after the earthquake and   
Quentin’s own connection to Oliver and the Arrow, for that matter.

It made sense. All the puzzle pieces falling into place.

Probably a good thing he wasn’t on the Hood case anymore, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop myself. There are more moments like this, right?
> 
> We all understand why Oliver turned around to ease Quentin's mind... but Oliver officially had no reason to turn around and explain himself. Because he is not the Arrow to Quentin.
> 
> Wow. Now I get why Oliver speaks in third person about the Arrow.


End file.
